1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vertical alignment liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and particularly to a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) LCD device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wide-viewing angle LCD devices were developed to improve the viewing angle of a multi-domain vertical alignment LCD device. Referring to FIGS. 7 and 8, a four-domain pixel region 10 used in LCD devices is shown. The four-domain pixel region 10 includes a lower substrate unit 11 and an upper substrate unit 12 opposing the lower substrate unit 11. The upper substrate unit 12 includes a protrusion 121 having two sections 122 perpendicular to each other. Liquid crystal molecules “A” adjacent to the two sections 122 can be respectively aligned in two different directions. Therefore, the liquid crystal molecules “A” can be provided with four pre-tilt angles by the protrusion 121 in order to define the four-domain pixel region 10.
However, an inherent color washout exists in the four-domain wide-viewing angle LCD devices. To overcome this problem, an eight-domain technique has been proposed. In the eight-domain LCD device, a pixel region includes two protrusions in which different potential differences are applied, such that the liquid crystal molecules that are adjacent to the two protrusions can be respectively aligned in different directions, thus defining an eight-domain pixel region. The color washout is less apparent because the liquid crystal molecules can be aligned in more directions. Two major approaches are proposed to form eight-domain pixel regions, employing capacitance coupling (CC) technique and employing two field-effect transistors (TT) technique to generate potential differences in an eight-domain pixel region. However, residual images will be produced by using the capacitance coupling technique, and a high scanning frequency will be produced from using the two field-effect transistors technique.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.